


Oppa’s (not so Artificial) Lover

by pocketsizeddemon



Series: They just needed a push. [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dance Studio Sex, F/M, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, implied Park Chanyeol/Original Female Characher(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: SM Entertainement has a hot new female choreographer. Her and Baekhyun like each other. After "Artificial Love" dance practice, Baekhyun just can't control himself anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend Alex asked me to write some smut for her and this is what happened. I've never written a story before, not to mention smut (but i have a good 7-year experience reading it) so please leave your comments.

Alex is one of the new assistant choreographers in SM Entertainment. Basically her job is to help the members of her assigned group to get their moves perfect. On her first day she thought she’d be working with one of the girl groups or even the younger groups. Yes she was a professional dancer but she didn’t have much of an experience in teaching choreographies. But, to her surprise she was assigned with the only band she was afraid to end up with, EXO. Don’t get her wrong, she loved EXO, but that was exactly the problem. She’s been a fangirl for a very long time. She knew every single song, had covered some of their older dance performances with her friends and, like every fan girl, had a bias. And that was no other than the cute, playful and extremely sexy Byun Baekhyun.

Naturally, she was very anxious on her first few days. What if the boys hated her? What if she couldn’t function around them? God, what if she started fangirling like a crazy 12-year-old?

‘They’re just normal people, girl!’, she remembers her best friend, Misaki, saying. ‘Very hot, sexy and talented normal people. Come on! You have danced in front of hundreds. Just pretend it’s the same thing!’

Apparently the group was equally stressed. Their comeback was approaching fast and they had to learn their choreos to perfection. Changing one of the dance instructors was unexpected for them but they hoped the new one would be more cooperative and patient than the previous one. He wasn’t really helpful when some of the members couldn’t get the moves right and lost his cool easily. They were definitely not expecting a girl though. A blonde, blue-eyed, very hot and extremely talented girl.

The first days were extremely strenuous. They had to learn the signature dances for the new series of shows, “Monster” and “Lucky One”. They have been training for three weeks straight, eight to ten hours a day but they had made great progress. Apart from great looks and awesome dancing skills, Alex had a nice sense of humor and was very patient. She even showed them some nice tricks so they can remember the steps. The guys appreciated her very much and by the end of the first month she found herself being friends with them. Learning she was younger than all of them, was a surprise for them.

‘But you look so serious and have all this experience and professional-style! How are you only 21?’, Sehun whined because he was fearful of losing his baby/maknae position.

‘I may be younger than you, but you still act like a baby.’ Alex answered with a giggle.

‘You should start calling us “Oppa”, then!’ said Baekhyun who had made teasing their new choreographer, his latest hobby. ‘It’s only fair, since we all are older than you!’

‘It may take me some time to get used to it, but I’ll give it a try’ Alex said after sticking her tongue to Baekhyun. ‘ Okay Oppas! Back to work!’

To be honest her heart was bumping a bit faster than usual and it wasn’t from the dancing. She had hoped the whole “Never meet your idols, you’ll be disappointed” thing was true so she wasn’t  basically hyperventilating every time she saw Baekhyun but that never happened. All the guys were very nice to her and Baekhyun looked just as dreamy as the first time she saw him in a picture. Well he actually looked better. And he was so very much her type. His silly jokes, his stubbornness when he couldn’t get a specific dance move the way he wanted to and his utter cuteness and excitement when he finally got it right.  

‘You’re so screwed honey…’ Misaki said when they were having a Friday-night marathon. ‘Why don’t you just tell him how you feel already? It looks like he’s into you too with all the teasing and stuff.’

‘He’s just being himself Misa! He makes jokes with the guys too! Plus it would be completely unprofessional.’ ‘Professionalism is overrated’ Misaki frowned and she started the next episode of tonight’s show of choice while bitching (yes bitching) at her friend to just stop worrying so much.

Little did she know that she had caught Baekhyun’s eye from the very first moment. He really liked her and he was desperately trying to play it cool with all his stupid teasing. In the beginning he assumed it was just a few-days-crush thing and he’d get over it sooner or later, but boy was he wrong. He caught himself staring more than once on her gorgeous body, and he had lost count of all the timed he zoned out while she was talking just because he loved the sound of her voice. And her eyes… Damn those blue eyes were mesmerizing. He swears he could see the whole sea in them.

‘You’re so screwed man…’ Chanyeol said when he caught his best friend staring at Alex who was exiting the dance studio after the day’s practice had finished. ‘Why don’t you just tell her how you feel about her?  I’m pretty sure she likes you two!’

‘I don’t know Yeol… What if it made things awkward between us and don’t forget she works in the company too!  It could cause problems.’

Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow ‘Are you sure that this is the problem here? Cause I think you’re just being scared.’ Baekhyun looked angrily at him. ‘Alright, alright I’m leaving. I wanted to check the messages the new composer sent me earlier anyway. The melodies they’ve been working on are so good I hope she actually applies for a position in our company so she can work with us soon’

‘She?’ Baekhyun teased his friend. ‘I thought you didn’t know anything about the new composer’s identity? That’s why you’ve been locking yourself in your studio lately? You’re talking with her?’ Baekhyun said cheekily

‘Shut up! I was just commenting on her melodies, and then we just started talking about the things we like and stuff. It’s not something serious, I mean I don’t even know her name, but she seems pretty cool.’

‘Woo! Good luck with your girl Chanyeoliee!’ Baekhyun cheered.

 ‘You need the good luck more than me asshole! You’re the one who has the girl next to him and doesn’t make a move!’ Chanyeol shut him up.

The following days they continued with the new choreographies. All the dances were learned perfectly apart from one. The choreo Alex dreaded to teach to the boys from the day she learned to dance it herself “Artificial Love”. It was a very seductive, if not striptease-like, dance that included canes. Not just as simple props! The boys had to basically ride and grind on their canes! The Ultimate Fanservise Choreography, as the dance’s creator said. And Alex now had to grind on a cane in front of the man of her dreams and his group members. Fantastic! Misaki was laughing her ass of when she told her about it and encouraged her to just do her job and “have some fun while doing it”.

Well it’s not like she could do anything else. So when the day came, that she had to show the choreography to the guys she took her cane, closed her eyes and imagined she was on an empty staged and… perfectly performed the dance with all her grace and sex appeal.

‘We have to do THAT!!!’ Kyungsoo and Chen said simultaneously while the other guys were either laughing nervously or rolling their eyes, apart from Baekhyun who was currently starring with an open mouth at Alex. ‘Why does she have to be so hot!’ he thought to himself.

‘Oppas, let’s start!’ Alex said encouraging them to start doing the moves along with her.

Baekhyun was finding it harder and harder to focus on his dancing instead of his instructor’s  body, showing the sensual movements again and again until they all learned their order. By the third time she did the moves in slow motions he was sporting a pretty obvious boner and it was really uncomfortable for him to move his legs in certain ways not even mentioning to dance. He kept trying though. He still wanted to impress her with his speed at learning the choreographies.

After several hours of trying with a few small breaks in-between they had all learned the dance. It wasn’t extremely difficult and not that tiring thankfully. Baekhyun’s boner had went down a bit leaving him extremely frustrated and still unable to do the cane-grinding without thinking about grinding on Alex instead. He was so pissed! He couldn’t finish the entire choreography not even once.

‘Guys , we’re done for today! You all did a great job’ Alex said with a smile. ‘You can all go!’

 ‘Alex, I think Baek needs your help with this. He didn’t do the whole choreo not even once! He said he’ll stay some extra hours to try and get it right. He seems to have some trouble with the cane’ Chanyeol said while chuckling at himself.

 ‘Really? But he is always the first to learn the dances!’ she wondered. ‘I’ll do my best!’

After everyone left Alex went close to Baekhyun who was currently sitting on the floor and offered him a water bottle.

‘You’re still here? I thought you’d go home!’ Baekhyun said when she saw her sitting next to him.

 ‘I can’t leave while knowing that I haven’t finished my job. You seem to have trouble getting some moves right. I’ll just help and then we can both go home’ she said.

Baekhyun swallowed dryly. Spending some time alone with Alex was something he wanted from the first time he saw her, but not like this! Not being half-hard in his sweatpants after daydreaming about her riding him or him fucking her against the floor all day. Life was unfair.

Alex stood up and motioned him to do the same. She took her cane, handed Baekhyun his own and slowly did the whole dance again with him. When they reached the chorus part she stopped dancing and walked towards him. He instantly froze mid-pose with his hand on his chest just a little before the grinding part. He was kind of thankful they stopped but when he saw her moving closer to him, checking his position, he felt himself going hard again. She was just five steps away from him, yet seeing her walk this distance was enough for Baekhyun to scan her entire body, admiring her gorgeous hips, the soft swell of her breasts and finally reaching her face. And there he was getting lost in that sea again. But this time he saw an ocean ready to drawn him.

Before he noticed she was next to him. He touched his arm and tried to loosen his grip on the cane. ‘You’re too stressed. Don’t think about it much. I’ve seen you perfectly do harder choreographies in less than three hours! Here let me help you with the next part.’ Alex offered. ‘ No! No! No!’ Baekhyun’s head screamed but his body was being move already.  Alex took the cane from his hand, left it on the floor and carried on instructing Baekhyun the exact way he’d have to bend his legs and arms and what to do with the cane later. During all this time he just continued without making a single sound apart from small shocked breaths every time she touched his arms to correct his position. She stood up to get the cane so that they could do the moves again, but with the prop this time, while Baekhyun stayed on his knees.

He numbly turned his head to look at her while she was bending to get the cane and then a switch turned in his mind feeling like he could move again. When she came back with the cane all he could think was ‘DO IT!’

Before she could even talk he pulled her on the floor with him. She left a yelp of surprise, but thought it was one of his jokes. He stared at her with a gaze of amazement and excitment and just leaned down and kissed her. He felt her freeze against him for a second. He panicked. But before he could pull back her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she was kissing back! And oh! It was all that he dreamed of and even more. Her lips were so soft and honey-like he simply had to lick them. The kiss became more heated by the minute and before they knew it Alex was trapped underneath Baekhyun on the floor.  He pulled back slightly to take a breath and he looked at her.

‘Well… that was unexpected!’ Alex exclaimed looking back at him.

‘Was it really? I thought I was being too obvious about liking you…’Baekhyun said with a smile.

‘Maybe only a little…’ Alex laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. It was even more passionate than the first one, even hotter and so much wilder.  Their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths and at the moment Alex bit Baekhyun’s bottom lip he let out a low growl.  He moved from her lips and started licking and biting at her neck and she entangled her hands in his hair.

Soon Alex’s shirt was off and so was Baekhyun’s who was hungrily groping at her breasts through her sports bra. She touched his toned chest and abs while he was playfully biting her earlobe. Her hands traveled lower, toying with the elastic band of his sweatpants. He took her hand and moved it so that she was now feeling up his boner.

‘This is all your fault’ he said with a mischievous  tone.

‘Well then, let me make it up to you, Oppa.’ Alex said and she looked up while pulling his pants down along with his underwear. Her eyes darkened at the sight. He was quite bigger than she expected but that didn’t exactly bother her.

She licked the tip of his flushed cock and started kissing the sides. Baekhyun was breathing deeply through his nose and when she slowly started pulling his length in her mouth he fought not too thrust forward. She felt so good around him, rolling her tongue and sucking even harder. He suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

‘Why?’ she asked with a pout on her swollen lips.

‘As much as I love your lips, I’d rather not finish this quickly’ he muttered darkly as he pulled her up for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

He laid her back on the floor and took the rest of his clothes of before removing the tight legging that were hugging her hips perfectly. He kissed every single patch of skin he could reach while removing her bra and panties and then cupped one of her breasts while teasing the other’s nipple with his tongue. She instinctively spread her legs a little and he pushed them further apart with his knees. His free hand went lower and lower, first traveling down and towards her back and then returned and rested over her lower abdomen. Her back arched of the floor urging him to continue. He let out a soft laugh but went on with his actions.

His fingers were toying with the lips of her womanhood, stroking softly in the beginning, rubbing at her clit, but still not pushing them inside.

“Please, oppa! Please!’ Alex whined, pulling at Baekhyun’s hair. Before she could even let out her breath he pushed two of his fingers inside her, leaving her gasping at the sudden intrusion.

‘You’re so fucking wet already. So eager. I like that.’ Baekhyun said as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, watching her squirm in pleasure underneath him. His lips went on, kissing lower. He left soft kisses on her stomach, small breaths over her hipbones and bit softly on her inner thighs before he moved closer and closer to her pussy. He took his fingers out and seductively licked her juices off of them. He still wanted to tease her a little bit more, make her ask him, oh so nicely to fuck her right then and there.

He started sucking on her clit while pushing his fingers back in, rougher this time. She was moaning in pleasure, pulling at his hair but also pushing his head forward. ‘This is too much! Baek stop teasing and just fuck me already!’Alex said in-between her moans.

‘Only because you’re asking so nicely’ he said, pulling away.

He positioned himself in front of her slit and pushed forward slowly. She breathed in loudly as he was filling her up just right. When he was flush against her, he grabbed at her hips, trying to not thrust in the soft heat that was surrounding him, giving her some time to adjust.

‘Come on, oppa, you already know how this dance goes. Just like “Artificial Love”. Grind!’ she whispered in his ear. That was all Baekhyun needed to hear. He started moving against her, setting a slow burning pace, leaving her moaning his name every time he thrusted deeper inside. One sudden hard push had Alex screaming for more and he increased his rhythm, aiming at that special spot.

Their bodies were moving together, Alex pushing back down with every thrust Baekhyun did. Her legs were wrapped over his torso while she was holding on his back, scratching him with her nails. He was leaving open mouthed kisses and bite marks all over her neck as his hands were touching everywhere, memorizing the lines of her body. She was moaning, her thoughts and words incoherent from the pleasure. He was hitting her G-spot with such a pushing tempo, she was already getting close. Baekhyun could feel her walls clenching around his dick and was letting out low moans and groans, almost at the edge too. He reached his hand between their bodies and begun rubbing at her clit while whispering in her ear. She let go, trembling from the intensity of her orgasm, leaving out a loud cry that sounded a lot like Baekhyun’s name. The view of her in such a debauched state alone was enough to push Baekhyun to his climax, spurting ropes of his hot white seed inside her.

They were both left panting, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Baekhyun pulled out, Alex winching a bit at the emptiness, and grabbed one of the spare towels to clean them up.  He helped her get up and pulled her into his arms, both to support her but also just hold her closer.

‘I should really get you on a date…’ Baekhyun thought out loud while they were dressing up.

‘People usually go on a date first’ Alex laughed ‘but I’d be glad. Only if I choose the place’ she teased.

‘Under one condition’ he answered faking serious. ‘Don’t ever call anyone “Oppa” ever again. Only me.’ he said with a cute pout.

‘Deal! My childish Oppa’ Alex said with a smile as she pulled him down for a kiss. ‘Oh and don’t you ever dare tell me you can’t do the “Artificial Love” grinding choreo, because I know you can do it, and very well at that.’


End file.
